


Соня

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Ты постоянно засыпаешь на лекциях, а я бужу тебя, чтобы у тебя не было проблем, поэтому я купил тебе кофе, чтобы ты не засыпал, и написал на нем свой номер.





	Соня

**Author's Note:**

> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6086876

Лэнс любит заботиться о людях. Он средний ребенок в большой семье, где принято приглядывать за младшими братьями и сестрами. Двое людей не могут сами заботиться о своре детей, поэтому забота — вторая натура Лэнса. Если он видит, что кому-то трудно нести свои вещи, он немедленно подойдет и поможет. Детишки на детской площадке знают его, потому что он всегда отгоняет хулиганов. Лэнс следит, чтобы на ручках инвалидной коляски его младшей сестры всегда были новые наклейки. Он любит людей, и люди любят его, все просто. Поэтому, когда он замечает, что один парень на уроке философии постоянно засыпает, он возлагает на себя личную миссию защитить его от пугающих учителей.

Лэнс уже видел этого парня. Тот вечно прячется под капюшоном, уткнувшись лицом в стол. Учитель не замечает его, потому что он сидит в самом конце и делает все от себя зависящее, чтобы стать невидимым, но Лэнс понимает, что это вопрос времени. Он не знает, как зовут этого парня, и лучше бы их учитель выкрикивал их имена, а не передавал список, чтобы они вычеркивали себя сами. Лэнс знает только то, что этот незнакомец ходит с ним на один и тот же урок физики и имеет проблему со сном. Может, у него бессонница?

Перед уроком, немного нервничая, Лэнс решает сесть рядом с Соней. Парень держится немного отчужденно; что, если ему не понравится, если Лэнс займет соседнее место? Но иначе Лэнс не сможет присматривать за ним с другого конца кабинета. Он говорит о своем плане Пидж, и даже если она слегка напрягается — все же они ничего не знают об этом парне, — она не пытается отговорить его. Общеизвестно, что Лэнса нельзя убедить в обратном, если он на что-то настроился. Особенно если речь идет о помощи другим.

Когда Лэнс идет к задним партам, то Соня уже положил голову на парту, отчего черные пряди волос выскользнули из-под капюшона. Его дыхание медленное и спокойное, но Лэнс видит, как он слабо перебирает пальцы на колене. Лэнс делает глубокий вздох и садится рядом, не говоря ни слова. Плечи Сони на секунду напрягаются, как будто он ожидает, что что-то произойдет. Лэнс молчит. Парень медленно поднимает голову, встречаясь с глазами Лэнса и хмуря лоб.

— Тебе, — хрипло начинает он и тут же откашливается. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Лэнс приятно улыбается и качает головой.

— Неа! Просто сижу, — говорит он.

Соня кивает, подозрительно прищурив глаза. Это вполне объяснимо: Лэнс не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь сидел с этим парнем. Должно быть, это странно, что незнакомый человек подошел и сел сюда, как будто он сидел здесь весь семестр.

Урок начинается, и Соня выдыхает. Он достает книгу и открывает ее, но точно не собирается использовать по назначению. Лэнс поглядывает на учителя краем глаза, наклоняясь над Соней и защищая его от чужого взгляда. Он знает, что для того, чтобы по-настоящему помочь, он не должен поднимать руку и принимать активное участие в вопросах. Если учитель посмотрит в эту сторону больше, чем на две секунды, он заметит, что парень рядом с ним спит. Лэнс знает Сендака; он преподавал у него в прошлом году, как-то раз он накричал на студента за то, что он немного отвлекся на его уроке. Лэнс сделает все возможное, чтобы этого не повторилось. Это было очень неприятно для всех присутствующих в аудитории.

Урок был скучным, и к самому концу Лэнс аккуратно потряс Соню за руку. Он не знает, как все это время парню удавалось просыпаться вовремя, чтобы уйти из кабинета, пока Сендак не заметил, что он заснул, но Лэнс не собирается рисковать. Он на миссии. Соня ворочается и поднимает голову, но не смотрит на Лэнса.

Помощь Лэнса приходится кстати на следующей неделе. В кабинете стоит полная тишина, пока учитель объясняет инструкции к эссе, которое они должны начать уже сегодня. Когда он говорит, что пройдется, чтобы посмотреть, все ли имеют представление, с чьей точки зрения они пишут сочинение, Лэнс понимает, что ему нужно быть начеку. Он открывает ноутбук и поглядывает из-за крышки на учителя, который сидит в передней части кабинета. Лэнс замечает, что Соня открывает пустой документ на экране, прежде чем благополучно положить голову на стол.

Полчаса проходят в мирном молчании, во время которого Лэнс полностью сосредоточен на своем эссе. Учитель медленно проходит ряды учеников, готовясь проверить наличие заданий. У Сони все еще есть время, чтобы вздремнуть, прежде чем Лэнс побеспокоит его.

Когда профессор подходит к средним рядам, Лэнс подталкивает Соню локтем.

— Эй, — шепчет он. — Сюда идет Сендак. Напиши что-нибудь, пока он не подошел.

Соня моргает, удивленно глядя на Лэнса. Тогда он переводит взгляд на учителя, который сгорбился над одной из парт, и кивает:

— Спасибо.

— Без проблем! — улыбается Лэнс.

***

На следующем уроке Сендак подозрительно поглядывает на Соню, пытаясь понять, парень спит или просто положил голову на сложенные руки. Лэнс паникует и толкает Соню по ноге. Не самое лучше решение, но ему нужно было что-то сделать. Соня не заслуживает, чтобы на него накричал мужик средних лет, который знает его недостаточно хорошо, чтобы винить его за то, что он заснул. Возможно, Соня просто ленивый и ему все равно на философию, но Лэнсу не очень верится в эту теорию. Здесь скрыто что-то большее. Парень крепко спит на каждом уроке, и темные мешки под его глазами слишком заметны, чтобы это было нормально.

Соня подпрыгивает, просыпаясь от резкой боли в ноге, и вскидывает голову. Сендак тут же теряет к нему всякий интерес и отворачивается. Лэнс облегченно вздыхает.

— За что? — шипит Соня.

— Сендак смотрел на тебя, — говорит Лэнс. — Извини. Тебе больно?

Соня снова выглядит удивленно.

— О… Нет, все хорошо. Спасибо.

Лэнс улыбается.

— Всегда пожалуйста.  
***

— Меня зовут Кит, — говорит Соня на следующей неделе.

Лэнсу кажется, что он сейчас взорвется от радости. Соня — или Кит — заговорил с ним! Он начал разговор!

— Я Лэнс, — отвечает он, ухмыляясь. — Приятно, наконец, соотнести имя к лицу. Все это время я называл тебя «Соней».

Уголки губ Кита дергаются вверх, и он совсем тихонько смеется. Лэнс до абсурда обожает этот застенчивый звук в сочетании со стыдливым лицом. Заставлять людей улыбаться — одно из его любимых занятий. И, если честно, он привязался к Киту. Он понял, что под этим капюшоном и длинными волосами кроется милый парень, о котором нужно заботиться, кто-то, кто не ожидает, что ему помогут. Лэнс видит это каждый раз в широких глазах Кита, когда он спасает его от Сендака.

— Да, я, эм, работаю в вечернюю смену в метро.

Лэнс озабоченно хмурится.

— Ты и правда не высыпаешься, да?

Кит неловко пожимает плечами.

— Я уже привык.

Лэнс хочет услышать не это.  
***

Лэнс неуверенно переминается перед входом в Старбакс, зажав в руке кошелек. Что, если Кит ненавидит кофе? Что, если он подумает, что Лэнс странный? Что, если он не хочет, чтобы Лэнс покупал ему кофе? Возможности бесконечны. Но Лэнс не мог больше колебаться: урок начнется через десять минут, а Старбакс в пяти минутах ходьбы от колледжа. Ему нужно купить этот кофе сейчас.

Он заказывает черный кофе на имя Кита и кладет пару стиков с сахаром в карман. Он понятия не имеет, с чем Кит пьет этот напиток, и теперь, когда он думает об этом, то понимает, что нужно было спросить. Но, по правде говоря, Кит похож на тех людей, которые пьют черный кофе. Но почему бы он был таким уставшим, если бы пил кофе? Наверное, это плохая идея.

Держа в руке напиток Кита, Лэнс придумывает еще одну плохую идею. Он просит у баристы маркер и черкает свой номер телефона под именем парня.

Он опаздывает на три минуты, но Сендак просто бросает на него недовольный взгляд и продолжает прерванное объяснение. Кит поднимает голову, когда Лэнс заходит, и провожает его глазами, пока тот пробирается через весь класс и занимает место рядом с ним.

— Я кое-что принес тебе, — шепчет он, улыбаясь.

Глаза Кита расширяются, когда стакан с кофе скользит к нему по столу. И снова этот изумленный взгляд, как тот, что преследует воспоминания Лэнса с тех пор, как он впервые увидел его. Как будто никто никогда не делал Киту ничего приятного.

— Я… Ты купил мне кофе?

— Да. О, и держи сахар. Я не знаю, какой ты пьешь кофе и пьешь ли ты его вообще, но я настоятельно рекомендую. Чтобы не засыпать.

— Ты не обязан.

— Но я хотел.

— Но… Я… — Кит вертит стакан в руках и натыкается на номер телефона, написанный под его именем. На его щеках вспыхивает румянец. — Эм?

Лэнс нервно закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Напишешь мне?

Кит смотрит ему в глаза.

— Правда?

— Конечно.

— Я… Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Ты не должен…

— Мальчики на заднем ряду! Если вы не заинтересованы в уроке, я предлагаю вам уйти.

Они затыкаются. Уголком глаза Лэнс видит, что Кит делает глоток кофе. Кит косится на него в ответ. На их лицах появляются застенчивые улыбки.


End file.
